Answer Me
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: "Jelaskan padaku... Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat kau pergi? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan tatapanmu saat kau pergi? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan ciuman itu? Kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikan debaran aneh di dadaku saat aku kembali mengingatmu? Kenapa... kenapa Hae?"/Summary Jelek/ HaeHyuk/BL/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


"Eunhyuk_-sshi_, saya dengar hubungan anda dengan Donghae_-sshi_ sangat spesial, benarkah itu?"

Aku sedikit tersentak kala pertanyaan itu terlempar ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatapku sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Yup, tentu saja. Bagiku Donghae adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ku miliki."

Mereka semua yang ada di sana sontak tertawa kala mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk terkecuali Aku yang terdiam sembari mencoba menghentikan rasa nyeri di dadaku.

**Ada apa ini?**

_._

_._

_._

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __HAEHYUK Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless__._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Lee Donghae **dan** Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk) **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, Super Junior **dan** JewELFishy**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**SWING [Album] – Super Junior M**

.

.

.

**Answer Me**

_._

_._

_._

Aku memasuki Dorm tidak semangat. Semenjak jawaban yang dilemparkan Eunhyuk tadi Aku sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadaku. Seluruh semangatku seolah lenyap sehabis mendengar jawaban Dia tadi.

"HAAAEEE~~" Aku sedikit tersentak kala merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku sedikit menatap ke belakang dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum senang.

Biasanya jika Ia sedang memelukku dari belakang, Aku selalu mengusap kepalanya sayang. Namun entah kenapa saat ini Aku sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukannya.

"_Waeyo_, Hyuk_-ie_?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya. Eunhyuk—yang sepertinya—merasa heran langsung melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuhku agar menatapnya.

"Hae? _Gwaenchana_? Hae marah sama Hyuk_-ie_?" tanyanya bingung. Aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu Hae kenapa? Hae sakit?" tanyanya lagi, namun Aku hanya bias diam lalu menjawab, "_Gwaenchana_, Hyuk_-ie_. Aku hanya lelah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan. "Ya sudah, sekarang Hae istirahat saja. Hyuk_-ie_ gak mau teman terbaik Hyuk_-ie_ sakit."

**DEG!**

Aku tersentak kembali kala kata 'Teman terbaik' terucap dari mulutnya. Mataku membelalak menatapnya, sedangkan Ia menatapku bingung. "Hae, _waeyo_?"

Aku menggeleng cepat lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya, Aku langsung berlari memasuki kamar.

**BLAM!**

Suara berdebum pelan terdengar kala Aku menutup pintu kamar—sedikit—keras. Mataku mengedar menatap kamarku yang gelap gulita. Tak ada niatan untuk menyalakan lampu Aku malah jatuh terduduk bersender pada pintu.

"Kenapa? Akh… Aku ini kenapa?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat sembari memeras pakaianku di daerah dada. "Kenapa rasa sakit ini tak berhenti-henti?"

.

.

.

"Donghae, apa kau menyembunyikan suatu hal dariku?" Aku berhenti mengaduk susu dan menatap Leeteuk _Hyung_ yang sedang menatapku curiga dari pintu dapur.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?" tanyaku bingung, Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau dan Eunhyuk_-ie_."

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu membelakanginya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Tidak. Sama sekalipun tidak," kataku pelan.

"Kau berbohong, Hae," ujar Leeteuk _Hyung_ sembari duduk di meja makan. Aku memberikan satu gelas susu dan duduk di hadapannya. Leeteuk _Hyung_ menatapku sembari tersenyum.

"Ceritakan pada _Hyung_!" Aku menatap Leeteuk _Hyung_ sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku bingung, _Hyung._" Aku menunduk memainkan gelas di tanganku. Hari ini genap hari ke-4 semenjak acara _talk show_ yang mengungkit-ungkit 'hubungan'ku dengan Eunhyuk, genap hari ke-4 rasa sakit itu bersemayam di tubuhku juga… hari ke-4 sifatku 'berubah' terhadap Eunhyuk.

"Aku merasa sakit, _Hyung._"

Leeteuk _Hyung_ menyerit heran, "Apa maksudmu?". Aku terdiam lalu mendongak menatapnya, "Kau ingat acara _talk show_ kemarin?"

Leeteuk _Hyung_ mengangguk, "Apa kau ingat di saat Hyuk_-ie_ ditanya tentang 'hubungan spesial'nya denganku?" lagi-lagi Leeteuk _Hyung_ mengangguk.

"Semenjak mendengar jawabannya, Aku merasa sakit…" Aku menunjuk daerah dadaku, "…sangat sakit di sini"

Bola mata Leeteuk _Hyung_ membelalak, Ia menatapku tak percaya.

"A-apa yang kau bilang?" ucap Leeteuk _Hyung_ terbata, Aku menyerit heran. "Aku bilang, Aku merasa sangat sakit di dadaku semenjak mendengar Hyuk_-ie_ menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Leeteuk _Hyung_ bergerak gelisah di hadapanku, Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan. "T-tenang saja, Hae. Kau tak usah cemas. Itu bukan apa-apa," ucap Leeteuk _Hyung_ tanpa menatapku lalu setelah mengucapkan itu Ia langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku menyerit heran menatap kepergian Leeteuk _Hyung_. Aku kembali memeras dadaku.

"Apa benar ini bukanlah apa-apa?"

.

.

.

Aku menatap Eunhyuk dalam diam. Kini Ia sedang asik berbincang dengan Siwon yang kebetulan datang. Namun entah kenapa semakin lama Aku menatap mereka ada perasaan tak suka menyerangku.

Aku menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menatap mereka. Namun tak disangka kala Aku melihat mereka, ternyata Siwon sedang memeluk Eunhyuk sembari tertawa.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat, perasaan tak suka itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Akhirnya Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ssh… _babo_…" desisku pelan kala Aku sudah berdiri di beranda ruang tamu. Aku tak peduli ada fans yang melihatku atau tidak, Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku saja.

Aku memeras kepalaku lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di tiang beranda. Mencoba merilekskan pikiranku yang sepertinya agak rusak akhir-akhir ini. Aku mendongak lalu menatap langit luas di atas sana.

"Ah… apa Aku loncat saja…"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh jika melakukan hal itu," sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, Aku tersentak dan sontak menatap ke belakang.

"Ye-Yesung _Hyung_?"

_Namja_ pemilik suara tadi—Yesung _Hyung_ menatapku bingung. Ia menaruh mantel yang Ia kenakan di sofa lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau ada masalah, Hae?" tanyanya sembari menatap langit luas. Aku terdiam lalu menghela nafas.

"Bukan apa-apa _Hyung._"

"Tidak mungkin bukan apa-apa. Kau tahu, wajahmu itu jelas menunjukkan kalau kau sedang memiliki masalah," ucapnya sembari menatapku. Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu mendudukan tubuhku di lantai beranda.

"Aku tak mengerti _Hyung,_" ucapku sembari menyembunyikan wajahku di antara kedua kakiku.

"Kau sudah cerita sama Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Sudah _Hyung_. Tapi, Aku merasa kalau Leeteuk _Hyung_ tak jujur padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sesuai kata _Hyung_ tadi, wajahku mengatakan Aku memiliki sebuah masalah, tapi lusa lalu saat Aku menceritakan masalahku pada Leeteuk _Hyung_. Leeteuk _Hyung_ bilang kalau ini bukanlah apa-apa."

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?"

Aku kembali menghela nafas, "Di saat acara _talk show_ kemarin, Aku merasakan rasa sakit teramat sangat di daerah dada setelah mendengar jawaban Hyuk_-ie_ tentang hubungan kami."

"Aah... sepertinya Aku tahu apa masalahmu."

Aku sontak menatap Yesung _Hyung_ antusias, "_Hyung_ tau?!" tanyaku cepat. Yesung _Hyung_ mengangguk namun tersirat kebingungan di matanya.

"_Waeyo_? _Hyung_ tak membohongiku kan?" tanyaku khawatir, Yesung _Hyung_ menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hae. Namun Aku hanya bingung," ucapnya sembari menerawang jauh. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Yesung _Hyung_ menatapku intens, "Hae, jawab dengan jujur. Apa selain rasa sakit itu kau merasakan sesuatu hal lain pada EunHyuk_-ie_? Seperti rasa tak ingin melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain, atau yang lainnya?"

Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. Yesung _Hyung_ tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk kepalaku. "Sekarang Aku tahu kenapa Leeteuk _Hyung_ tak menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaanmu"

Aku menyerit bingung, "Apa maksudmu _Hyung_? Memangnya ada apa dengan pertanyaanku?"

Yesung _Hyung_ menatapku serius, "Kau ingat kasus Kibum_-ie_?"

"Kasus yang mana?"

"Alasan Ia sementara keluar dari Super Junior. Apa kau ingat?"

"Ne. Memangnya apa hubungannya, _Hyung_?"

"Kau sama sepertinya."

"Huh? Maksudnya?"

.

.

.

Yesung terdiam, Ia menatap Donghae intens. Ia menatap sekelilingnya lalu langsung menyeret Donghae ke dalam kamarnya dan Ryeowook. Yesung mendudukan Donghae di ranjangnya sedangkan Ia duduk di hadapan Donghae—di ranjang Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Kau membawaku ke sini, _Hyung_?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak lalu kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya tak ingin pembicaraan kita terdengar oleh orang lain." Donghae mengangguk pelan merespon jawaban Yesung.

Yesung kembali menghela nafas berat, "Hae, kalau Aku memberitahumu tentang masalahmu, maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak membuat masalah besar?"

"Masalah besar?" Donghae menatap Yesung penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, sekarang jawab saja. Ya atau tidak?"

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan membuat masalah besar."

"Baiklah… Menurutku, kau memiliki perasaan spesial terhadap Hyuk_-ie_."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Melihat respon Donghae, Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Maksudku kau suka—ah, tidak tepatnya kau jatuh cinta terhadap Hyuk_-ie_."

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna, Ia menatap Yesung tak percaya "A-apa kau bilang? H-_Hyung_ Aku mohon jangan bercanda."

Yesung menatap Donghae miris lalu menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak bercanda, Hae."

Keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari dahi Donghae. Donghae terdiam lalu memeras kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin, _Hyung_. Bagiku Eunhyuk_-ie_ adalah seorang sahabat yang berharga tidak mungkin lebih dari itu."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau merasa tidak rela saat EunHyuk_-ie_ menyebutkan kalau kau adalah **teman terbaik**-nya?"

"Itu kar—" Donghae terdiam, Ia tak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Kata-kata Yesung mengenai telak dirinya. "Kau tak bisa menjelaskannya 'kan, Hae?" Donghae tersentak akan ucapan Yesung tadi, Ia menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan, "_Hyung_… bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" lirih Donghae.

Yesung terdiam, Ia menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, Hae. Jika Aku tau, mungkin sudah sejak dulu Aku menyelesaikan masalahku."

Donghae menatap Yesung bingung, "A-apa maksudmu, _Hyung_? Apa kau juga mempunyai permasalahan yang sama sepertiku?"

Yesung mengangguk sembari tersenyum miris, "Ne, sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu Aku menyadari kalau Aku mempunyai permasalahan ini."

"Beberapa bulan? _Hyung_ saja tak bisa menyelesaikannya selama berbulan-bulan apalagi ak—"

"Aku bukanlah patokanmu Hae." potong Yesung cepat.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak lalu perlahan Ia menunduk lalu tersenyum miris, "Aku tahu kalian berdua memiliki ikatan spesial. Tidak sepertiku dengannya."

"H-_Hyung_, Aku tak ber—,"

"Ini bukan salahmu Hae, sudahlah sekarang kau coba selesaikan masalahmu. Aku ingin sendiri di sini"

Donghae terdiam menatap Yesung yang masih setia dalam posisi menunduknya lalu perlahan Ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan Yesung dalam keheningan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Donghae lagi-lagi terdiam layaknya seseorang yang kehilangan nyawanya. Hatinya tak bisa tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan Yesung minggu lalu. Tiap kali manik matanya menatap sosok Eunhyuk hatinya berdegup cepat membuatnya sesak entah karena apa.

Eunhyuk datang, Donghae pergi. Eunhyuk bicara, Donghae terdiam. Eunhyuk tertawa, Donghae memasang wajah seperti ingin menangis. Eunhyuk tak memperhatikan Donghae, Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk. Saat Eunhyuk tidak ada Donghae melamun.

Selalu seperti itu. Terulang dan terus terulang sampai membuat seluruh _member _yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menyerit bingung melihat perubahan Donghae. Beberapa _member _tentu saja bertanya pada Donghae namun tetap saja Donghae tersenyum dipaksakan dan menjawab '_Gwaenchana_'.

Berbohong. Tentu saja semua _member _tau kalau Donghae berbohong, namun entah mengapa setiap kali mereka ingin bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya mulut mereka selalu tertutup rapat ataupun suara mereka tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Semua _member _Super Junior memutuskan diam—karena mereka pun tidak mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membantu Donghae.

Dan sama seperti hari ini, Donghae terdiam, melamun entah tentang apa ketika sosok Eunhyuk tidak terlihat sama sekali. Eunhyuk dan seluruh _member_—kecuali Donghae, mempunyai pekerjaan hari ini. Dan itu menyebabkan Donghae terpaksa berdiam diri di dalam Dorm.

Sesekali Donghae mengganti saluran tv di hadapannya walaupun sebenarnya Ia sama sekali tidak mengamati acara pada saluran-saluran tv itu. Matanya menatap layar kaca namun pikirannya terbang entah ke mana.

"Aku pulang!" Sebuah suara yang terdengar membuat Donghae sontak membatu. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mari-mengganti-saluran-tv dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Dan tepat sesuai perkiraannya, sosok Eunhyuk muncul dari arah pintu.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia menatap Donghae sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar. "DONGHAAAEE~~" pekiknya sembari berlari ke arah Donghae dan memeluk Donghae erat. Sedangkan Donghae yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Mata kecokelatan Eunhyuk menatapnya membuat detak jantungnya meningkat beberapa kali. Rasa sakit di dadanya sedikit tersamarkan oleh detak jantungnya.

Donghae tak berbicara apapun, Ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk namun pandangan itu kembali ketika Eunhyuk memaksa Donghae menatapnya.

"Hyuk... lep—"

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku, Hae?"

Donghae menutup matanya tak ingin menatap wajah sedih Eunhyuk.

"Apa Hae membenciku?"

Donghae sontak membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara bergetar Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak membencimu!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya..." Donghae lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya, "...hanya tak bisa dekat denganmu... tak bisa melihatmu..."

"Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah padamu?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak!"

"Lalu apa alasanmu, Hae?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang menatapnya sedih. Donghae mendecak lalu berteriak frustrasi, "Cukup, Hyuk! Cukup!"

Eunhyuk mundur beberapa langkah menjauh, "K...kenapa?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk frustrasi, "Hyuk... jelaskan padaku... kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tak mengerti..."

Donghae mendesis pelan ketika perasaan sesak itu kembali muncul, Ia menunduk sembari memeras baju di bagian dadanya. Eunhyuk sontak khawatir melihat pergerakan Donghae, Ia segera mendekati Donghae namun ketika Eunhyuk ingin menyentuh Donghae, Donghae sudah lebih dulu menepis tangan Eunhyuk.

"Menjauhlah dariku, Hyuk... kau bisa menyesal."

Eunhyuk menggeleng kuat, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan menjauhimu! Kau teman terba—,"

Bola mata Eunhyuk melebar tak percaya. Kata-katanya tersangkut begitu saja ketika Donghae tiba-tiba menciumnya tepat di bibir. Donghae melumat bibir itu sejenak sebelum Ia melepaskannya.

"Aku bukan lagi teman terbaikmu, Hyuk," Donghae berkata lirih sebelum pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Donghae tidak kembali ke Dorm. Semua member panik mencarinya namun mereka semua tak bisa menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Donghae. Berkali-kali mereka mencoba menghubungi Donghae, namun tak ada satupun dari panggilan mereka yang dijawab oleh Donghae.

Lain halnya dengan member lain, Eunhyuk malah diam tak berbuat apapun. Semenjak hari kepergian Donghae, Eunhyuk jadi jarang bicara, Ia juga sering melamun entah tentang apa. Yesung yang sudah tahu apa akar permasalahannya diam-diam mengamati Eunhyuk. Saat para member lain tak ada Yesung mendekati Eunhyuk yang sedang melamun.

"Hyuk."

Eunhyuk tersentak dari lamunannya, Ia menatap Yesung di sampingnya, "Ye, _Hyung_?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Donghae padamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yesung membuat detak jantung Eunhyuk menyepat, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk dalam, "A-apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

Yesung menghela nafas, "Berhentilah berpura-pura Hyuk."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura."

Yesung menatap Eunhyuk sejenak lalu kembali menghela nafas, Ia merogoh kantung celananya lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Kau ingin bertemu Donghae?"

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung cepat, "_Hyung_ tau Donghae di mana?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "Donghae tidak memberi tahu apa yang Ia lakukan, Ia hanya memberiku alamat ini sebelum Ia pergi."

Eunhyuk menatap dalam kertas yang diberikan oleh Yesung. Yesung mengacak rambut Eunhyuk pelan, "Pergilah dan selesaikan masalah kalian."

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, "_Hyung_... apa benar Donghae menyukaiku?"

Yesung tertawa lalu memaksa Eunhyuk berdiri, "Tanya saja sama orangnya nanti."

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil, "Gomawo, _Hyung_."

Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat Eunhyuk yang kembali bersemangat. Ia terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk sampai pandangannya teralih pada sang leader yang berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk keluar dari Dorm.

Yesung menghela nafas melihat Leeteuk, "_Hyung_-ah... berhentilah mengkhawatirkan mereka."

Leetuek yang tahu arah pembicaraan Yesung, menunduk dalam, "Tapi, aku hanya tak ingin mereka menderita."

Yesung mendekati Leeteuk lalu menepuk pundak sang leader pelan, "_Hyung_ malah akan menyakiti mereka bila _Hyung_ memisahkan mereka."

Melihat keraguan di mata sang leader membuat Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja... mereka akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah hari ke 15 semenjak Ia pergi dari Dorm, tak ada yang tahu dimana Ia berada kecuali Yesung _Hyung_. Saat Ia memberitahu tentang kepergiannya pada Yesung, Yesung tidak melarangnya, Ia hanya berpesan agar Donghae mendinginkan kepalanya dan berjanji pada Donghae jika keadaan sudah benar-benar buruk Ia akan menarik paksa Donghae kembali.

Ting! Nong!

Donghae mengerjap bingung ketika bel terdengar. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu keberadaannya—kecuali Yesung _Hyung_, tunggu... jika Yesung _Hyung_ benar-benar datang berarti keadaan di Dorm sudah benar-benar buruk?

Panik, Donghae langsung meloncat dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berlari ke pintu masuk.

"_Hyung_! Maaf! Apa ke—"

Donghae sontak terdiam ketika Ia melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu adalah seseorang yang benar-benar dihindari olehnya.

"Hai, Hae." Eunhyuk tak tersenyum saat Ia mengucapkan salam. Ia sendiri bingung, Ia harus tersenyum, menangis atau marah melihat namja yang terdiam tak percaya melihatnya.

"Hyuk... k-kenapa kau bisa..."

"Yesung _Hyung_ memberiku alamatmu dan menyuruhku menyelesaikan masalah kita." Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah Ia berucap. Donghae terdiam menatapnya namun manik mata Donghae yang selalu bersinar sekarang terlihat gelap membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa menatap manik mata itu.

"Kau tahu, kau membuat kami kerepotan mencarimu! Para _Hyung_deul panik mencarimu takut kau kenapa-napa tapi nyatanya kau malah diam di tempat ini tanpa melakukan apapun dan pergi tanpa alasan jelas! Pergi begitu saja setelah kau..."

Eunhyuk menunduk tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Donghae mengerti arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk karena itu Ia menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Donghae yang menarik Eunhyuk hanya diam membuat Eunhyuk muak akan kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Hyuk..."

Donghae membuka pembicaraan namun Eunhyuk tak menatap Donghae, Eunhyuk terus menunduk dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"...maaf."

Mendengar kata maaf terlontar begitu mudahnya dari mulut Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mendongak, alisnya bertaut kesal.

"Maaf kau bilang!? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya berucap maaf di depanku?"

Nada bicara Eunhyuk meninggi membuat Donghae gantian menunduk dalam. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Kau pikir kata maaf bisa membuatku melupakan semuanya, hah?! Seenaknya saja kamu menjauh dariku begitu saja, membuatku bingung setengah mati! Aku membencimu, Hae! Benci!"

Bohong. Kata-kata yang keluar bersama dengan air mata itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Donghae yang menunduk tak menyadari tatapan sedih Eunhyuk ke arahnya.

"Kata maafmu tak bisa menebus semuanya Hae! Tak bisa! Kau pikir kata maafmu bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh ini? Kesedihan ini? Hae... jelaskan... jelaskan padaku..."

Donghae akhirnya menatap Eunhyuk setelah menyadari suara Eunhyuk yang bergetar. Eunhyuk memukul dadanya pelan.

"Jelaskan padaku... apa maksud semua ini! Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak saat kau pergi? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan tatapanmu saat kau pergi? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan ciuman itu? Kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikan debaran aneh di dadaku saat aku kembali mengingatmu? Kenapa... kenapa Hae?"

Eunhyuk tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir ketika Ia melepas semua beban pikirannya.

Donghae terdiam tak percaya akan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Hyuk... bisakah kau jelaskan padaku..."

Susah payah Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan air mata yang terus memburamkan penglihatannya, sebisa mungkin Eunhyuk menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Donghae menatapnya dengan manik mata yang berkaca-kaca. Eunhyuk sadar, Donghae lebih menderita darinya, Donghaelah yang seharusnya menangis saat ini karena ialah yang merasakan kebingungan seperti ini jauh sebelum Eunhyuk merasakannya.

Donghae menarik nafas dalam, "Kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit saat aku mendengar kamu berucap kalau aku adalah teman terbaikmu?"

Tangis Eunhyuk semakin menjadi ketika Ia akhirnya menyadari sudah selama itu Donghae menderita dan semua itu karenanya.

"Kenapa saat melihatmu bersama orang lain membuat perasaanku tak tenang? Kenapa setiap kali melihatmu aku ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku, hanya untukku, seolah aku ingin mengikatmu dan mengurungmu di suatu tempat yang hanya aku yang mengetahuinya." Air mata Donghae akhirnya jatuh, Donghae mengusap air matanya kasar, "Aku sadar ini bukanlah perasaan yang dimiliki oleh teman terbaikmu Hyuk. Aku ingin lebih... lebih dari sekedar teman terbaikmu... aku mencintaimu Hyuk... benar-benar mencintaimu."

Donghae pecah di hadapannya. Dengan pengelihatannya yang buram Eunhyuk bisa melihat perlindungan Donghae hancur di hadapannya. Donghae jatuh terduduk di hadapan Eunhyuk, membiarkan Eunhyuk melihatnya jatuh, membiarkan suara tangisannya membaur dengan isak tangis Eunhyuk.

Sama... Eunhyuk juga merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan, namun Eunhyuk terlalu takut mempercayai perasaan itu, terlalu takut menyimpulkannya sebagai cinta dan memilih menyimpulkannya sebagai perasaan terhadap teman terbaik. Eunhyuk terlalu egois pada dirinya. Sampai detik ini, walaupun Donghae telah mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya Eunhyuk tetap takut untuk mengakuinya.

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae erat membuat Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, manik matanya sama menyiratkan kebingungan seperti Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum getir.

"Hae... apa aku juga mencintaimu?"

Donghae tak menjawab, dirinya sudah dikendalikan oleh air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Ia menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Eunhyuk kembali menangis sama kerasnya dengan Donghae.

Biarkan mereka dalam tangis yang mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan mereka. Perasaan yang saling membalas itu terungkap dalam pelukan hangat dan suara tangisan yang membaur menjadi satu.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_(Alternative Ending di bawah)_

.

.

.

Oke, konsep hilang! TAT

TIDAAAAAKK! INI APA INI APAA! *Rolling

Kenapa jadi nonsense gini T.T)

Sebenarnya konsep awal saya ingin menunjukkan perasaan yang akan tersampaikan walau tanpa kata-kata... tapi kenapa mereka malah jadi orang linglung kaya gini -_-)

Serius ini jauuuh banget dari konsep awal saya, mungkin karena FF ini udah lama saya telantarkan jadi feelnya berubah jauh, ya mungkin ._. /slap

FF ini terinspirasi dari gambar Baby Hae yang lagi nunduk di samping baby Hyuk_-ie_ yang tersenyum lebar, di foto itu ada tulisan '_Should I smile because we are friends, or cry because I know that is what we will ever be?_'

Kalau mau liat fotonya mention saya, nanti saya kasih deh fotonya :D

_Mian_ kalau feel tiba-tiba berubah di pertengahan FF :(

_Mian_ endingnya maksa :(

Last,

**Review Please**

.

.

.

_**Alternative Ending**_

.

.

.

Tepat keesokan hari setelah keadaan Dorm semakin gempar karena Eunhyuk ikutan menghilang, kedua biang keladi kembali ke Dorm dengan wajah sumringah tanpa dosa. Melihat senyuman yang sempat menghilang dari kedua mood maker kini telah kembali membuat kemarahan yang sempat memuncak kembali terpendam.

Dalam diam, tersisihkan dari keramaian, Yesung yang bersandar pada tembok memperhatikan tangan kedua dongsaengnya yang terkait. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang leader yang juga menyadari kedua tangan dongsaengnya yang terkait. Senyum terlukis di wajah malaikatnya yang masih sedikit menyiratkan ketakutan.

Yesung sadar masih memerlukan waktu untuk membuat Leeteuk menghilangkan kecemasannya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk namun Yesung yakin tak butuh waktu lama untuk Leeteuk untuk menerima perasaan mereka.

Yesung menutup matanya, membiarkan canda tawa menghiburnya sampai akhirnya mata sipitnya kembali terbuka ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Ia tersenyum melihat sosok namja mungil yang tengah tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Yesungie _Hyung_~"

Kini tiba gilirannya untuk maju dan jujur pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk_-sshi_, sebenarnya apa hubungan anda dengan Donghae_-sshi_? Kalian terlihat begitu akrab."

Eunhyuk mengerjap ketika salah satu staf bertanya padanya. Ia menatap Donghae yang tersenyum di sampingnya yang membuat senyuman begitu saja terlukis di wajahnya.

Dengan senyuman dan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan namja di sampingnya, Eunhyuk menjawab, "Donghae adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Dia segalanya."

Staf itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya pada Donghae yang tertawa di sampingnya.

Ya, Donghae adalah segalanya untuk Eunhyuk. Segalanya.

.

.

.

**End**

(_Beneran_)

.

.

.


End file.
